Currently, in the field of security systems, network interface modules require installation and programming in order to function within the security systems. The field of security systems may include, but should not be limited to intrusion detection systems, fire alarm systems, and access restriction systems. Installation and programming of network interface modules within these systems require individuals to have knowledge of network terminology, network tools, and network functions. Accordingly, only trained individuals are capable of installing and programming network interface modules within security systems.
Specifically, FIGS. 9-17 illustrate a currently available installation and programming technique. The screen displays shown in these FIGs illustrate the fact that no icon-based user-friendly operating system is available for the installation and programming of network interface modules. FIG. 9 illustrates an initial screen 900 that requires entry of a Media Access Control (MAC) address and an Internet Protocol (IP) address. The MAC address is a hardware address that identifies nodes within a network. Accordingly in order to proceed, individuals must be aware of these addresses.
FIG. 10 illustrates a display 1000 including an Address Resolution Protocol (ARP) table that is subsequently produced. The ARP is used to convert an IP address into a physical address. The installer is required to verify that the entered information appears in the ARP table. Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 11, a display 1100 requires the installer to open a Telnet prompt and attempt to connect to the IP address. The Telnet program connects a computing device to a server on the network such that commands will be executed as if they had been entered directly onto a server console.
FIG. 12 includes a screen display 1200 that shows a failure to connect. An attempt to connect to the IP address on an alternate port 9999 is shown by screen 1300 in FIG. 13. If the connection is successful, the installer may be prompted to enter setup mode as shown by screen 1400 in FIG. 14.
FIGS. 15 and 16 provide screens 1500 and 1600 respectively that require the installer to select entries from the menu and enter related parameters. In FIG. 15, the installer selects “0” and in FIG. 16, the installer enters the parameter “1”. FIG. 17 illustrates a screen display 1700 showing that the installer has selected “6” from the menu because the installer is using encryption. The installer is also required to enter the parameters as shown.
Accordingly, the current model requires knowledge of network terminology, network tools and network functions. These include IP addressing, subnets, MAC addresses, ARP, and TELNET. This requirement makes it difficult for individuals who have not been trained on the network to install or program a network device. Thus, a solution is needed that facilitates installation and programming of network interface modules and provides user-friendly interfaces that can be utilized without extensive network training.